A computer network platform/system may include a group of computers (e.g., clients, servers, smart routers) and other computing hardware devices that are linked together through one or more communication channels to facilitate communication and/or resource-sharing, via one or more specifically programmed graphical user interfaces (GUIs) of the present disclosure, among a wide range of users.
Cloud and virtual machine orchestration can be subject to interruptions and failures in the processing of tasks. Recovery from such interruptions and failures can be hard to do due to inadequate state tacking and management and hard-coded task execution and monitoring.